O maior furo jornalístico de Rita Skeeter
by Bruna F
Summary: Hermione acordara tarde para o que seria um dos dias mais estranhos da sua vida. O dia em que teve que concordar que Rita Skeeter conseguira seu maior furo jornalístico.//Dumbledore e Grindelwald//spoilers DH!//


**Hey!** Harry Potter não é meu, mas a partir de agora eu não acho nem um pouco ruim que seja da J.K...

**Hey 2! **Essa fanfic é slash. Pelo bem maior, se você não gosta não enche e não leia.

**Hey 3! **Essa fanfic **só** tem spoilers de Deathly Hallows. E de entrevistas da J.K também.

* * *

**O maior furo jornalístico de Rita Skeeter  
**

* * *

Hermione acordou tarde naquela manhã.

Tão tarde que até Ron já havia acordado antes dela.

Então ela rapidamente trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e desceu para preparar o café.

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Manhãs de domingo geralmente já começavam com seus filhos correndo de um lado para outro, Ron reclamando por ter que acordar "cedo" mesmo nos finais de semana, a chegada do correio, o rádio ligado, Hugo e Rose brigando, Ron tentando separá-los, as corujas piando, bichento correndo atrás de gnomos e ela tentando pôr ordem em tudo.

Mas naquele dia não.

Ela entrou receosa na cozinha, já temendo pelo pior, mas ela nem imaginava o que viria em seguida.

Sentado à mesa, Ron segurava firmemente o _Profeta Diário_ em suas mãos. Tudo bem, firmemente seria um eufemismo. Ele praticamente amassava o jornal. Tão firmemente que parecia doer. Sem contar que ele estava petrificado. Olhava para a folha como se lá estivesse escrito que o mundo acabara, que os Chuddley Cannons ganharam um jogo ou que Voldemort havia ressuscitado. Como se já não bastasse, Hugo e Rose estavam sentados ao lado do pai, quietos e pálidos, ambos olhando para algum ponto indefinido na parede.

Hermione aproximou-se deles, assustada demais para dizer algo. Ron, percebendo sua presença, desviou sua atenção da notícia para encará-la. Seus olhos estavam marejados e ele aparentava estar aterrorizado. Sem nenhuma palavra, estendeu-lhe o jornal, que ela pegou com urgência, ansiosa por saber o motivo de tanto suspense.

No topo da página, em letras enormes e garrafais, lia-se:

"**Dumbledore, a verdade sobre o mito: ele era... Gay!**

Por Rita Skeeter"

Ela soltou uma risadinha ao ver quem era a autora da repotagem. Qualquer cosia vinda de Rita Skeeter era totalmente suspeita e desconfiável. Ela já tivera muitas provas e muitas experiências para saber isso. Ainda mais quando o assunto era Albus Dumbledore, o alvo favorito dela. Nem mesmo Hermione sabia dizer quantas besteiras ela já havia lido sobre ele. Tudo bem que, de todas, o dito furo era o mais absurdo.

Mas o fraco fio de voz de Ron estava lá para desmoronar suas crenças.

"Leia_."_

Impressionada pelo fato de que, naquele estado, ele havia sido capaz de formar uma mísera frase, ela o obedeceu imediatamente.

Nada havia preparado Hermione Granger para o que ela leu.

Nem mesmo a guerra, nem a maternidade, nem o casamento com Ron, nem seu cargo na seção de criaturas mágicas e muito menos seu atual posto no esquadrão de execução das leis.

Porque, nas linhas que sucediam a manchete, Rita Skeeter, com o estilo que lhe era peculiar, depois de um enorme discurso sobre como era difícil para ela dizer tudo aquilo e sobre como ela gastara muito tempo reunindo provas, expunha uma série de fatos irrefutáveis sobre a dita opção sexual de um dos maiores bruxos da história. O que não queria dizer absolutamente nada, afinal estamos falando aqui de Rita Skeeter, se não fosse, no final da matéria, como uma última punhalada, uma cópia de uma carta do próprio Dumbledore.

Escrita para Grindewald.

E que não tinha nada a ver com o bem maior.

A mente analítica de Hermione começou a trabalhar em várias teorias acerca de como aquilo poderia ser uma fraude, um golpe ridículo de uma das mulheres mais ridículas que ela já havia conhecido. Mas uma linha de pensamento totalmente inoportuna começou a derrotar a primeira.

Porque aquela era, definitivamente, a caligrafia de Dumbledore.

E ele, afinal, nunca havia se casado. Justo ele, que pregrava que o amor era o que havia de mais importante no mundo. Não havia nenhum relato sobre ele ter sido apaixonado, ele nunca dissera nada.

Mas bom, estamos falando de Dumbledore, não era como se ele exatamente os chamasse para um chá e começasse a falar sobre sua vida.

Se bem que ela sempre achara que McGonnagall tinha uma queda por ele. E Dumbledore era muito mais esperto do que ela. E mesmo assim nunca houvera, ao menos declarado, algo entre eles. E bom, Dumbledore era, antes de mais nada, um homem. E Hermione sabia muito bem das... _necessidades_ de um homem. E só havia uma explicação para que, mesmo assim, ele sempre havia agido como uma espécie de celibatário, um ser assexuado, como um anjo ou um padre. Uma explicação, a mais simplória, a mais conhecida, e que mesmo assim ela nunca havia cogitado...

Ele era gay.

E amara Gellert Grindelwald.

Foi com muita dificuldade que ela, perplexa, deixou o jornal sobre a mesa e voltou-se para Ron.

Ele a olhou, nitidamente esperançoso que ela tivesse alguma ótima teoria sobre como tudo aquilo era uma mentira deslavada. Mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram ele ficou mais desolado ainda.

Passaram-se então muitos minutos de silêncio na residência dos Weasley, que só acabaram quando, repentinamente, Harry Potter entrou em disparada pela porta.

Os três se entreolharam, sendo desnecessária a utilização de palavras.

Harry então se largou em uma das cadeiras, balançando a cabeça e tentando pronunciar algo.

Todas as atenções se voltaram para ele. Afinal, aquele era Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o aluno mais próximo e o favorito de Dumbledore.

"Quer dizer, qual é o problema?"

Ron começou a tossir compulsivamente, enquanto Hugo e Rose se voltaram para acudir o pai.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

É claro que não havia problema algum. Ela tinha uma mente muito aberta e achava perfeitamente normal que um homem gostasse de outros homens. Ela, er... Até simpatizava com a idéia.

Mas ela nunca pensara que Harry pudesse ser da mesma opinião.

Assim como ela nunca pensara que Dumbledore fosse da mesma opinião.

Harry captou aquele olhar e, suspeitamente vermelho, pediu desculpas, se despediu e aparatou logo em seguida.

E algo lhe disse que ele não estava indo para casa.

Hermione acordara tarde para o que seria um dos dias mais estranhos da sua vida. O dia em que teve que concordar que Rita Skeeter conseguira seu maior furo jornalístico.

Até agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Em minha defesa, eu escrevi essa fanfic em um estado de colapso total, em um tempo recorde de uma hora e quinze minutos. E sim, eu sei que ela é tosca, corrida e sem nenhuma noção. Mas é CANON, SUCKERS! Comentem, nem que seja para me xingar ;D

Hum, por algum motivo, efe efe ponto nete não conhece o Sr. Gellert Grindelwald ainda. Coitado...

Muitos muito obrigada a** DarkAngel**, primeiro por ter me dado a notícia, depois por ter partilhado o colapso no msn por ter lido e betado essa fanfic (que não existiria se não fosse ela... então vocês já sabem a quem culpar xD)!!!!


End file.
